How Harry got the girl
by ApexGryphon
Summary: Harry gets the girl but at a certain price.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just write stuff for the fun of it!**

 **AN: This is just a little something I thought of whilst at school, it's a Harry saves the day kinda story, hope you enjoy! Please R &R!:)**

Harry was having a wonderful day in the office. Not only did he just catch another dark wizard that he's been hunting for 2 weeks, he just got promoted to head Auror! At 26, he learned that he is the youngest ever to become head Auror in the entire British ministry! He has made an impact on the entire wizard world since he has become an aurora (he did before but that was just because of the thing on his head). Ever since he had defeated Tom Riddle, he has been training and training to be the best wizard he can be. At 17, he traveled around the world learning new things about magic and how to control it, he has also grown spectacularly magically, he was definently the most powerful wizard since Dumbledore died, but for good measure, all he had been doing was training to be the worlds greatest protecter.

Harry joined the Auror department when he was 24, started out really fast, catching everything dark and making his name feared across all the dark creatures and humans in the lands nationally. People respect him for who he is and who he has become. He is active in the media and politician world, having ownership of the Potter and Black seats in the Wizengamot. He has earned Order of Merlin first class, grand sorcerer, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards to name a few, but the achievement he values the most is his Chocolate Frog card, he really loves that thing. He has helped communities all over Britain and other countries and people really respect him, he has a lot of power not just magically but politically as well. He of course uses it for good.

Harry has built up physically too. He has his signature messy, midnight black hair that he's grown to love and his signature glasses that he has charmed to his personal needs ad his job needs. He has grown a bit too, from being 5'7 in the Battle Of Hogwarts, he is now 6'4 and built like a warrior. He is not super buff, but you can tell that he has put on quite a bit of muscle from working out and such. He has a deep, gentle voice, but push him to far and you'll find out what all dark wizards do when you cross him. He walks confidently and with an air that demands respect that people give him. Now he is not arrogant and prideful, he is very humble and thankful and down to earth, he has just grown up.

All the girls want a piece of the Man Who Conquered but he doesn't want a piece of them. Actually he has had his eyes set on someone he holds very dear to him and has known ever since he first went to Hogwarts. She has really filled out from her Hogwarts years into a beautiful young woman that he loves. She used to have bushy brown hair, buckteeth and wide eyes, now, her hair has grown less bushy and more wavy, her teeth are perfect, and her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown. And, she's his best friend, Hermione Granger.

They hang out all of the time, weekly lunch meet ups, traditional Friday night movie and popcorn nights and just randomly being at the others houses being with each other. In other words, they have remained very close friends after Hogwarts. Now the only problem thats standing in the way of Harry's undying love for her is Ronald Weasley, ex best mate and world's most cocky prat. He really changed after the Battle of Hogwarts. He started getting the attention he always wanted and practically told everyone that he himself beat Voldemort with his right hand tied behind his back, which everyone laughed at when they saw Harry in the flesh kick that bloody arse's arse. He demanded attention everywhere he went and the people hated him. Yet, after all he does, Hermione is still with him, looking past all he does and still seeing the same Ron from his Hogwarts year's.

Now Ron is an alcoholic and is unemployed because he thinks Hermione will do everything for him, she does all the work while he stays at home drinking and watching the muggle T.V. all day. Harry know's all of this yet Hermione is telling him not to do anything because she will take care of it. Of course he doesn't believe that as she has been telling him that for months now.

Currently, Harry is thinking these things while sitting in his new Head Auror office with his legs propped up against the desk after a long day of work. His partner Neville Longbottom recently went on vacation with his new wife Luna Lovegood (Longbottom). He and Neville really connected at the end of the war and were in close contact all the time, he actually went with Harry on some of his travels when he wasn't busy and learned what Harry learned at the time. He and Harry are really like brothers as they have so much in common.

"I can't wait for tonight" thought Harry as tonight was Friday Night movie night with Hermione and tonight they were gonna watch his favorite all time move: "Batman vs Superman Dawn of Justice".

Hermione doesn't really like action movies but for Harry, she'll watch whatever.

What Harry doesn't know is that she secretly loves him too but can't do anything because Ron will beat her for it. Yes, Ron will BEAT her. He has for the last few months when he started drinking and has been doing it more and more when he gets moody. But, Ron is also smart too, he knows that people will see the bruises if he beats her anywhere showing skin so he beats her on the chest and stomach and legs. She is really good at hiding them and Harry has no idea. She has secretly hoped that one time when Ron gets in one of his mood swings, he'll burst through her door like her night in shining armor as she has always pictured him. She has no idea the time will be tonight.

Tonight, Hermione was making dinner for her and Ron. Ron was down at the bar tonight with some of his friends drinking so she decided to be a nice girlfriend and make his favorite meal, Spaghetti. She had just finished sprinkling the parmesan cheese when he walked in screaming for a plate to be set in front of him immediately. She put it front of him and he began to wolf it down till there was literally no spaghetti left in the pot. As soon as she sat down for dinner, she felt something hard connect with the side of her head. As she fell, she thought "well this wasn't expected to happen."

Harry was busy getting ready for movie night with Hermione at his house, Grimmauld Place. He showered and tried to flatten some of his hair but it never worked so he just left it. He put on blue skinny jeans, black hoodie and put on his lucky socks. He checked himself in the mirror and he looked good, especially with his emerald green eyes. He left the house with his signature musk and letterman jacket.

He appeared and Hermione's flat. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard someone getting punched and yelling and crying going on, he listened and finally burst through the door when he heard the torture curse about to hit.

"CRUC-" Harry burst through the door and almost exploded in rage at what he saw, he saw Hermione with only her pants and bra on beaten on the floor with red marks all over her chest, and Ron standing over her with his wand out. Harry tackled him to the floor and started punching every part of Ron that he could. When he finished, he turned around and saw Hermione again and looked at Ron lying on the floor in fear. "Don't you ever come near her or me again or god so help me YOU WILL KNOW WHAT VOLDEMORT IS DOING DOWN IN HELL."

Harry banished him halfway across the world with a simple wave of his hand. He looked towards Hermione and went to her, picked her up and took he over to the couch and he held her while she cried. And cried she did. When she was over, he picked her and took her to her bed because she had fallen asleep in his arms, he gently put her down, healed her injuries and whispered to her ear "I love you Hermione Granger." Little did he know, she heard him but pretended to stay asleep still. He appeared back his house and quickly got a small glass of fire whiskey and drank while he thought about what happened that night.

A month has passed since that fateful night and much has changed. Hermione has grown a lot stronger emotionally but still has scars and Harry helped her every step of the way. Right now they were watching "The NoteBook" as Hermione requested it for Friday Night movie night.

Harry and Hermione were snuggling under the blanket when suddenly, Hermione asked Harry who his type of girl was. "I love a smart girl, a beautiful girl and one that can make me laugh." Hermione looked down from Harry's mesmerizing eyes and said "oh", she felt a hand pull her chin up right back to Harry's eyes. "Her name rhymes with Bermione Cranger and I saved her from a troll in our first year at Hogwarts" Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore and flung her lips onto his, making a small moan as he immediately started kissing her back with a passion she loved from him. "That was a very good answer Harry" and she snuggled up in his chest and he started playing with her hair. "Glad I finally had a right answer for something at least.' She laughed and slowly fell asleep right where she belonged, safe in Harry's arms.


End file.
